Ninjago Favs
by ardhoniel.InfinityGirl
Summary: My favorite moments of one of my favorite TV shows. Let me know how you guys like it! I do not own Ninjago, and because I am not extremely creative, I like to do novelizations. More will follow. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: My Light is Bright Enough

Just as everyone knows, this is none of my idea. I am simply writing novelizations to certain parts of the TV show Lego Ninjago. None of it belongs to me, and all of the things happening in these novelizations I am giving credit to the creators/writers of this show.

 **S02E26: Final Battle Between Lloyd and the Overlord**

A sudden burst of dark matter fell from the top of the skyscraper, aimed at the ninja below. "Look out!" Jay yelled, pulling Lloyd away from the darkness, but Cole was not fast enough. The dark matter engulfed the Earth Ninja. A roar of laughter could be heard from above.

"Cole," Lloyd encouraged. "Come on. Get up!" he tried to tell his brother, but even as he said it, he feared the worst.

Looking at himself, Cole realized what was happening to him. His hands were becoming a dark color, and an evil began to overpower him from the inside. "I'm hit. Go!" He struggled to fight the darkness that was already overcoming him. "Go on… without me." The other ninja could only watch as their brother doubled over and shook violently as the dark matter corrupted him.

"We need to keep moving," Kai directed. "If we can defeat the Overlord, there's still time to save Cole." Reluctantly, the ninja kept climbing. Another burst of dark matter fell from above. Jay was the only one who saw it coming. Pushing Lloyd out of the way, it hit and began to consume the Lightning Ninja.

"Jay!" Lloyd yelled. _No, no, no_ , he thought. They had already lost two. They couldn't lose another. Zane and Kai turned and watched hopelessly as Jay, gritting his teeth, managed to yell back, "Get out of the way!" Like Cole, the ninja shook, his gi beginning to turn from electric blue to a dark midnight black.

Kai and Zane began to pull a reluctant Lloyd up the stairs. "Don't look," Kai told Lloyd, shielding his view. "Just keep going." The three remaining ninja continued up, Lloyd limping along.

"From my calculations, with the distance remaining to the top, the odds are that only one of us is going to make it," Zane said. "Then let's beat the odds!" Lloyd decided. Unearthly growls came from behind them. Kai, Lloyd, and Zane turned to see Cole and Jay, now both corrupted, their Elemental Blades drawn.

"Go!" Zane told the Fire and Green Ninja. "I'll hold them back." As Kai and Lloyd continued up the winding staircase, Zane drew his Elemental Blade and blocked their swords with his. They would have to go through him before going on.

Yet another turn in the staircase, and suddenly Nya appeared, driving her fighter. "I'm going to draw her fire, so you can make it to the top," Kai told Lloyd, stepping in front of his friend as Nya opened fire. He blocked the shots with his Elemental Blade, defending the remaining ninja.

"No, don't!" Lloyd yelled. "We can do this together." He began to run up the stairs.

"No. There's only one Green Ninja," Kai answered. His voice was solemn. "This is your fight."

The fighter turned on Lloyd. Dark eyes piercing straight through Lloyd, Nya sneered, "You're hurt. You hardly stand a chance!" Lloyd froze. He wasn't ready, was he? Was he really ready to fight the Overlord, again, especially after he lost the first time?

Suddenly, Kai brought his Blade down straight into the fighter. "Go, Lloyd!" he yelled one last time, then turned to hold Nya back.

Lloyd glanced one last time behind him, then hopped on his good leg up the remaining stairs. As the stairs leveled out onto the roof, Lloyd glanced up at the fearsome dragon towering above him. Erasing all fear from his mind, Lloyd pulled on his green hood and stared defiantly at the Overlord.

"I have come here to fight you!" he yelled.

"You're in no shape to fight," the Overlord replied, his guttural voice echoing all around. "It's over. Evil wins!"

"A ninja never quits," Lloyd said.

The Overlord laughed playfully. "You don't even have a sword."

"I don't need a sword." Lloyd gathered his strength and formed an energy shield around himself.

"Then all I have to say is… goodbye." The Overlord took a breath and rained dark matter all around the Green Ninja. The power of the darkness nearly pushed Lloyd off the building. He began to think of all of his past failures: his inability to escape Pythor, his compulsion to throw that tea at the Grundle, and finally his past battle with the Overlord.

 _There's only one Green Ninja,_ Lloyd remembered Kai say. If that was true, then he was the only one who could do this. He was unique.

The green energy shield around the ninja became larger and turned a bright golden. It almost pushed the Overlord back. He had unlocked his True Potential.

Dr. Julien, Misako, and Sensei Wu all looked on from below atop their merged dragon. "He has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," Misako realized as she saw her son shine like the noonday sun. " _This_ is the final battle," Wu proclaimed.

Lloyd felt the power running through him. "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" he told the Overlord, no longer afraid of failing, accepting who he was. The Overlord roared in defiance, striking out at the now-Golden Ninja, but Lloyd deflected each blow with strikingly strong power. Lloyd managed to push the Overlord off his feet, causing him to fly above Dareth, who was watching below. Dareth watched as Lloyd summoned his Golden Dragon, purely made of energy and very powerful. "You can't defeat me," the Overlord said, though he sounded afraid. "Where there is light, there will always be shadow."

"Unless my light is bright enough!" Lloyd answered. The Golden Dragon fought against the Overlord, twisting and turning the two through the sky. The rest of the ninja knew: it was already over. "This ends now," Lloyd said.

"You can't defeat me," the Overlord defied. He used his entire power to engulf the Golden Ninja and his dragon in darkness. The two spun around and around until Lloyd stopped his energy shield. He stared at the now-much larger Overlord, his laugh echoing all around. The Overlord opened his mouth wide and shut it on Lloyd, thinking he had won.

Suddenly, light began to purge the darkness from within. "No, no… no, noooo!" the Overlord yelled as he was defeated. The darkness was overcome by the light, cleansing Ninjago City of evil.

 **Don't worry. I have not given up on my story Fire in Winter, people. I have just been really busy this week with school and stuff, possibly just a bit of writer's block as well (it sucks :). I will try to upload the next chapter of that sometime this week, hopefully I can find time. As for this, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Gotten Into Him?

**Fire in Winter is coming soon, guys, I promise! Thank you all so much for the support so far! Hope you enjoy this! I know, I suddenly switched to Season 5. I already wrote this a while back, I wanted to send them out in chronological order, but apparently that won't happen :P.**

 **Morro/Lloyd v. Ninja**

"Where's Wu?" Jay whispered to Misako. The urgency in his voice was clear. _Speak of him, and he appears,_ Jay thought as he saw Sensei Wu peer out of a corner, carrying a kettle of tea.

"Sensei!" Kai said. Wu looked up. "Yes?" he asked patiently. Kai walked up to speak quieter. "We were getting the word out…"

"And then there was this wind!" Cole interrupted. "And our powers disappeared," Zane finished.

"You were using your powers?" their teacher asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're terrible students," Jay admitted. "But what happened to our powers?" A sound like a whirling tornado roared outside of the tea shop. The windmill outside began to creak and groan from the weight exerted by the approaching gust.

Back in the tea shop, Sensei contemplated the possibilities. "If your powers are gone, then something must have happened to…" Everyone was too afraid to say more. The doors were thrown open. A gust of cold wind hit the ninja. Sensei turned around and saw a lone figure, darkly silhouetted against the moon's glare. The person removed his hood. The young customer in the shop squealed with delight. "It's Lloyd!" she said.

Wu grasped his hat to keep it from blowing off. "I know that wind," he thought out loud, years of memories long past now rushing back to his memory. The other ninja ran out as he warned, "That's not Lloyd."

Kai wondered what Sensei meant. It sure looked like Lloyd. The green gi, the blonde hair, everything about him. Except for perhaps the tattered black cloak, a glowing blue armor breastplate, and a haunted expression that he had never seen before.

"Step aside," Lloyd said, but his voice sounded much deeper and more evil.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?" Jay yelled over the roaring wind.

"I want a word with your master," the voice spoke. Whoever it was didn't need to speak loudly to be heard.

Jay noticed the change in his voice and commented, "Woah, Lloyd's gone through puberty!"

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked Zane, staring suspiciously at the Green Ninja.

Zane observed the figure with his visual scanners. "I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body. So the question isn't what, but _who's_ gotten into him."

Kai turned to the person. "Whoever you are, whatever beef you have with Sensei, you have with us," he called defiantly to the shady character. "Give us back our friend!"

The Green Ninja chuckled darkly and sneered at the four ninja. "How are we supposed to fight a friend?" Cole asked.

"Let me show you!" the Green Ninja yelled. Even as he said it, his skin turned from a normal color to a ghostly pale green, his hair from blonde to a sleek black. The Green Ninja ran towards the unsuspecting ninja and seemed to float on the wind, hovering above them. A wave of his hand, and the four ninja were blown away by a powerful gust, the wind roaring in their ears. The Green Ninja laughed as he saw his opportunity.

"Guys! We don't have powers, but he does?" Jay commented, not believing what he was seeing. Each ninja in his turn attacked the Green Ninja, only to be knocked out of the way. The Green Ninja kept his sights on the tea shop ahead, his target clear.

Cole got up from the ground he had fallen on. "We may not have powers, but we still know a little thing called Spinjitzu. Ninja go!" he yelled as he engulfed himself in an earthen brown tornado of Spinjitzu. The Green Ninja pushed his hands outward, wind emanating from his fingertips and toward the Earth Ninja. Cole was tossed around in the wind like a sheet of paper, slammed into the wall of the shop.

"So not only does he have powers, but he can control the wind too?" Jay panicked, seeing Zane recovering as well.

"Take the truck," Sensei Wu told Misako. His sister-in-law guided the two customers to the vehicle. "Get them out of here now!" Wu ran back into the shop, grabbing a few necessary items. He turned to Nya. "Nya, we need to leave, too."

"But this is our place!" Nya protested, saddened that they had just gotten used to the place, but even more saddened at the apparent change of her friend. "Tell me, Sensei. What's happened to Lloyd?"

"There's no time," Wu answered solemnly, watching as the lights and teapots began to fall to the ground as they quavered in the hurricane.

Back outside, Jay ran towards the Green Ninja, using his lightning Spinjitzu. He got the same results as Cole did, a thrash of the wind, hurling him into the air and onto the ground.

"Our Spinjitzu is worthless against the wind," Kai said, frustrated. Zane ran past the Fire Ninja, holding a weapon in his hand.

"Shurikens?" the Green Ninja observed, amused. "Cute. Try this on for size!" He used his power to pull the whirling windmill off the ground and into the air, a much bigger weapon than Zane could have used. The blades came down on the four ninja. Kai was tossed into the air like a leaf. He fell to the ground in front of the young girl.

"Get up, please!" the kid yelled. "Ninja never quit!" she encouraged before her mother pulled her into the car. The Fire Ninja thought about what she had said. If it was going to be anyone to not give up, it would be him. He forced himself up and began to run back to the battle.

The Green Ninja attacked both Cole and Zane with his powers, tossing them back and forth in the air like a whirlwind until they were absolutely exhausted by the aggression shown in this guy.

With the ninja defeated, the Green Ninja walked intentionally towards the doors of the tea shop. Nya grimaced at the person and yelled, "Get out!"

"Go stock some shelves, before you get hurt," the Green Ninja countered, not budging. He clearly underestimated her.

"I'll take you on any time," Nya spoke, only to be held back by Sensei Wu. "Stay back, Nya. It's me that he wants," her teacher told her, turning to the possessed Green Ninja.

"Not you. Just your father's staff," the Green Ninja spoke calmly. If they cooperated, he would be out of this in no time and on his way.

"I see you've found the Allied Armor, Morro, yet you haven't summoned your friends." Nya listened intently, confused. Wu knew this person.

"Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to," the ninja replied, gesturing outside. The remaining ninja were on the ground outside. Jay got up quickly, yelling at Morro not to call him pathetic, but was easily pushed back on the ground when the doors slammed shut on the ninja. Gusts of wind nearly blew them away.

Inside the tea shop, the porcelain pots were knocked off their shelves in an earthquake-like blast of wind, shattering pieces of glass everywhere.

Sensei Wu jumped on top of the table. "You want the staff, try to take it," he told Morro. Morro yelled and leaped toward the teacher. The momentum of his jump pushed Wu downwards, breaking the table underneath them. Morro fought for control of the staff. He was surprised when he was able to push Wu against a bookcase. Wu was now standing horizontally from the ground, both of his hands on the staff.

"You've gotten old," Morro taunted. "You used to be a great sensei. Now you're just a petty shopkeep."

"With age comes wisdom," Sensei replied, then pushed off from the bookcase, flipping over the enemy. Both lost grip of the staff. Wu watched as the staff rolled onto the floor and was captured by the sight of an engraving in the dust. It was unclear, but it was certainly visible. "A secret message engraved on the staff," Wu thought aloud. This must have been why Morro wanted the staff.

"The staff of the First Spinjitzu Master," Morro said as he stood up. He used his powers to pull the staff towards him. He grabbed it and felt the power surging through him… that is, until he felt the stronger power of a bookshelf pinning him to the ground by Nya. The staff twirled in the air.

"I do more than _stock shelves_ ," Nya told the Green Ninja. If he could see what she could do, she would show him.

Sensei Wu caught the staff in midair. "Yes. Now we leave," he told his pupil, running out the door. Nya told the other ninja to run to the barn.

"I am not running away from Lloyd," Kai said, his feet planted in place. He would not leave his friend like this.

"We will not win this fight today," Wu answered. The other ninja followed Nya and their teacher, leaving Kai alone. "Give me the staff!" Morro yelled. His powers pushed the bookcase off of him and caused the Fire Ninja to fall off his feet. The Destiny's Bounty rose in the air. The other three ninja watched the events unfold beneath their feet. "Is he crazy?" Jay thought aloud. He didn't want to leave his friend, but maybe sometimes Kai made the wrong decisions.

Kai shielded his face against the wind. Morro ran out of the shop and grabbed Kai, hoisting him upwards. "Foolish ninja! Why would you try to take me on all by yourself?"

"Because I promised to look after Lloyd," Kai replied, resisting the power of the Green Ninja.

Nya ran to the side of the ship where the other ninja were watching the battle unfold. "Where's my brother?" she yelled.

"He's fighting the Green Ninja. Alone," Jay answered, turning back to the two.

Kai looked straight into his friend's face. "I know you're in there, Lloyd. Fight him." With one quick move, Kai passed through an opening and locked his arm around the Ninja's throat.

"We have to do something," Nya decided, desperate to get her brother out of his predicament.

"The staff is getting away," Morro saw, struggling to pull away Kai's arm that was beginning to choke him. "Let go of me!"

Kai fought against his friend's strength. "Only when you let go of Lloyd," Kai told him. Suddenly, Kai thought he heard Lloyd call out for him. "Kai! Help me!" he managed to say before Morro regained control. "Lloyd, is that you?" Kai asked, but he only got more resistance.

Then, from behind came the Bounty's anchor. It scooped up Kai, leaving the Green Ninja on the ground. "Wait! Let me go!" Kai yelled at Cole, who had brought the anchor down. "I saw Lloyd!" He wasn't about to leave his friend behind, especially when he thought he had seen him, if only for a second.

Back on the ground, Morro rose from the ground. "Put me down! Let me go!" he heard the pesky Fire Ninja argue. "You won't get away that easy," he growled, reaching out within his element.

Kai didn't speak as Cole helped him up onto the Bounty. The floating ship rattled as the intense wind threatened to capsize it. Kai ran to the bridge and pulled Nya aside. "We have to go back."

Nya looked at the desperation in her brother's eyes. "Sorry, brother, but that's what I'm trying to avoid," she replied, her hands on the wheel. Morro summoned the wind towards him, pulling the Bounty to the ground. The ninja began to slide backwards as the ship tilted. "Give me your hand," Kai told his sister. She reached for his wrist, grabbed it, and he managed to pull her upwards. She reached for the lever that would turn the afterburners on. "Got it!"

The exhaust vent on the back of the Bounty roared to life. Morro couldn't stop it from getting away. "Nooooo!" he yelled, defeated, as the Bounty slipped from view.

Back on the boat, Nya gazed at the scanners. "That was close," she told the other ninja, relieved they had gotten away. "The coast is clear."

Jay sighed, having enough of this secrecy already. "Spill it, Sensei," he said. "What just happened back there, and what have they done to my friend?"

"Yeah, Sensei. Who was that?" Cole added.

Sensei Wu looked haunted. He sighed, staring at his staff. "You four were not my first pupils. There was one before you. Morro, the Master of Wind."

"Ok, now those lights scare me," Nya interrupted. "We've got something on our six. Looks like our Master of Wind just got his second wind!" A red circle beeped on the scanner, advancing on the Bounty.


	3. Chapter 3: Only One Wish

"My shot is yours to keep." The dart flew from Flintlocke's pistol as he pulled the hair-loose trigger. A flash of smoke, and soon all would be over. Jay watched as Nadakhan drew back as something struck him. An eerie green glow emanated from his chest. "Tiger Widow," the djinn breathed, horrified at the sight. The villain dropped to the ground, weakened by the effects of the poison.

A rumbling sounded as the various pieces of Ninjago City stopped in mid-air. Jay saw each of the other ninja turn from their solid gold forms back to normal. Everything seemed to stand still.

Kai watched as the scene unfolded before him. "The poison's working," he realized, turning to Cole, who yelled, "Now, Jay now! Use your wish!"

Jay, getting up from the dusty ground, began to walk towards Nadakhan. "I wish… I wish…" Nadakhan did nothing, accepting his fate. Jay had only to say the words, and he would be defeated. "I wish you weren't a-"

"Jay," a whisper echoed to him. Jay turned his head. It was Nya. Her face was one of shock. Her gaze floated down to the wedding dress she wore, the top splattered with green.

Time seemed to slow. "Nya!" Jay yelled, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "The poison hit you too." Flinging his eye patch away, Jay ran to her, catching her as she fell to the ground. He held her in his arms, one arm supporting her from behind, the other holding her hand. He felt her losing strength in his arms.

The other ninja came around the two, watching. "It only slows the djinn, but it's fatal to her," Zane said, himself wondering how this could compute.

"Only… one wish, Jay," Nadakhan sneered. "What a dilemma! Wish me mortal, and she dies. Wish her well… and there is no stopping me."

Jay's heart felt like it would break. Nadakhan was right. He had to choose… Would he stop the villain and save the day or save the love of his life? He racked his mind desperately for an alternative. There had to be a way to accomplish both… but what could he say?

"You have to make your last wish," Nya spoke softly to Jay, looking straight into his eyes. "You're the only one who can stop him." Her voice was choked and weak.

"No. Not if that means losing you," Jay argued, his voice beginning to break. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He held her hand tightly, needing her for as long as she could stay alive. Her face slowly turned from a light pink to a ghostly ashen gray.

"I never wanted to be a part of your boys' club anyway," Nya whispered hoarsely her lips forming a faint smile. She stroked his cheek tenderly with her free hand with the strength she had left, pushing his hair away from his furrowed eyebrows.

"No, Nya, don't say that," Jay denied, willing her to live, for him. Tears made his vision blurry. He could not think of any way to compromise the same wish.

"...Guess it's true... the greatest love stories… do always end in tragedy," Nya said. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Jay felt her relax in his arms. Her hand loosened in his. Each ninja lowered his head in sadness, Zane setting a brotherly hand on a forlorn Kai's shoulder. A solitary tear fell to the ground as Jay pulled Nya close to himself, laying his cheek against her cold face. Was it too late?

Nadakhan, weakened but still dangerous, lay but a few deadly paces from behind Jay. He reached for the Djinn Blade, slowly poising to strike from behind.

Speaking from the heart, Jay whispered, "I wish you had taken my hand, and no one ever found that teapot in the first place."

Nadakhan gasped, struck by the power of those words. A sound of glass breaking came as the Djinn Blade crashed down to the ground. "Your… wish… is yours… to keep," Nadakhan sighed, falling to the ground. His clock rolled out onto the ground and began to move backwards. A cloud of dust surrounded the six ninja as the world moved back in time.

 **This part was so sad for me to watch. Nya died, for crying out loud! How else am I supposed to react? And Kai, his face! That's his sister, so I was surprised we didn't see him cry. I'm just glad she didn't die in the end. Honestly, I thought the ending for Season 6 was a bit anti-climactic, because the only thing they could think of to fix everything was to go back in time so none of Season 6 even happened, not including the first 10 minutes of the first episode. But it was a great season while it existed :).**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Stronger Than He Is

"Morro has the Sword of Sanctuary," Misako took note of. Her voice gave out defeat.

"We know what Morro wants with the tomb," Kai said through his headset as he navigated on his makeshift snowboard. "He's after a crystal that can unleash the Preeminent to curse the sixteen realms."

"Then we must work together to make sure that doesn't happen," Sensei Wu answered. If the Preeminent ever was to cross into Ninjago, it would be the end for them all. "Nya, get us into the action." He and Misako ran to the front of the ship.

"You heard what he said," Nya said as she turned to Ronin, pulling her aqua and maroon hood on and following Wu and Misako.

"Why do you all run toward the action? We should be running away," Ronin asked, but realized his attempts were falling on deaf ears. Sighing, he grabbed the wheel and drove the Bounty into the air, turning to follow the ninja who raced behind Morro's ship. The ninja ducked as the Bounty's engines roared in their ears, floating mere inches above their heads.

The ninja's ship careened to the right, where Nya stood, poised with a cannon aimed at Morro's vessel. "Let's see how you like these water balloons," she yelled, shooting one at the ghosts. Morro and his friends dodged the balloon easily, letting it pass the skiff, almost hitting Jay's sled. "Hey! Watch it!" Jay yelled at Nya.

"Sorry!" she called back. She loaded another balloon into the gun and was about to aim it when she was surprised by Ghoultar, who swung his ghost scythe at her. Seeing him, she quickly dodged backwards, narrowly missing the sharp weapon. On the skiff, the Soul Archer pulled back one of his arrows, aiming it at Nya, then let it fly. The ghostly scream of the arrow whistled in Nya's ears. It almost hit her but was stopped by Ronin's aeroblade just in time. It also temporarily pushed Ghoultar out of the way.

Nya gazed at the older man, gratefulness glistening in her eyes. "Good job, Ronin. But who's flying the ship?"

Ronin shrugged. "That would be me, I guess," he answered, then stumbled back behind the wheel once again, managing to pull up right before the Bounty was about to hit a snowbank.

On the deck, Nya managed to grab Ghoultar's scythe handle right before it hit her, forcing him back, but he pulled back, nearly knocking Nya over the edge. Laughing, Ghoultar let himself float down from the Bounty onto Morro's skiff. It bounced and slowed under his weight.

"You big oaf!" Morro yelled at his henchman. "How are you slowing us down? You're a ghost!"

"Ghoultar likes puffy potstickers," Ghoultar apologized, rubbing his stomach.

Meanwhile, Misako let down the Bounty's anchor with Wu holding on. It ran out of chain a few feet above the ground. "Need a lift?" he called to the ninja, helping Zane onto the anchor, then reaching for Cole.

Kai jumped over a rock on his snowboard and didn't grab the anchor. "Go!" he instructed the others. "I can catch them." The anchor was pulled up and out of sight. Kai pulled out his aeroblade and aimed it right at Morro. Morro, holding the Sword of Sanctuary, looked in its reflection and saw it coming before Kai had even released the blade. "Watch out!" he warned his other ghosts, right when Kai let the aeroblade fly.

The weapon spun in the air straight towards Morro. The ghost ducked while the others jumped out of the way, accidentally falling off the skiff. The aeroblade hit the mast instead, sending it sideways to be dragged in the snow, slowing Morro even more.

Kai caught his blade and slid to the side of the skiff. "You again!" Morro growled, holding out the Sword, waiting for an attack.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Kai snapped back, then threw his aeroblade at Morro. Morro ducked, letting the blade pass over him, then conjured the wind towards the Red Ninja. Kai managed to grab the broken sail just before he would have lost his balance. He flipped over onto the skiff and retrieved his aeroblade.

On the Bounty, Jay watched Morro's ship slip around a corner of rocky hills. "I've lost sight of Kai."

"Keep following them!" Sensei Wu instructed Ronin.

On the skiff, Morro swung the sword at Kai's midsection. Kai jumped back, dodging the swing. He swung his aeroblade, but Morro missed that too. Morro rolled towards Kai, forcing him to turn around to face his opponent. Their blades struck each other, sending sparks flying. Both Kai and Morro jumped away from each other.

"I guess both our fates are tested!" Morro yelled, holding out his Sword menacingly. A smile graced his features. "The thing is, I already know how mine will end."

Kai grimaced to hide his terror. He couldn't kill this ghost. What made things worse was he was possessing Lloyd. He couldn't hurt Morro without hurting Lloyd as well.

The Fire Ninja changed tactics and swung his aeroblade at his opponent's sword hand, attempting to knock the Sword of Sanctuary away from Morro. But Morro saw it coming, laughed evilly, and kicked Kai in the stomach, sending him into the wall behind him. The aeroblade flew out of his hand, dropping down to Morro. The ghost caught it with ease. He stared at Kai, now unarmed and helpless.

"And now I know how yours will," Morro sneered, posing to strike Kai with the Sword.

"You'd fight someone unarmed?" Kai asked, now a bit desperate. "That's a good question," Morro replied, giving Kai false hope before yelling, "Yes!" The Sword hovered above Kai.

Kai closed his eyes, ready for the strike. It never came. What he didn't know was that Lloyd had been fighting Morro's possession the whole time and finally had had enough when Morro was about to kill Kai. _You can hurt me, but you won't hurt my friends_ , he thought. Lloyd suddenly realized he could control his movements and held the Sword in the air, fighting Morro's urge to bring it down on his brother.

"Take the Sword, Kai," Lloyd commanded through gritted teeth. "I… can't hold him much longer."

Kai opened his eyes, caught off guard. "Lloyd?" he asked. The Green Ninja held his head and managed to lower his sword arm before he fell. Kai caught his brother, taking the Sword of Sanctuary before turning back to Lloyd. "You can fight him, Lloyd," Kai encouraged. "You're stronger than he is. Just fight him!"

The Red Ninja could only watch the fight for control of Lloyd's body. For a moment, Lloyd's complexion changed from a pale green to a normal skin color, but suddenly switched back. Kai stepped back from the Green Ninja, being cautious. "Lloyd, fight him!" he said one last time before glancing into the Sword. He saw Morro rushing towards him a second before it happened. Kai ducked, sending Morro over him and onto the other side of the ship.

"Hate to spoil what's next, but just because you're in my friend's body, watch out!" Kai kicked Morro to the edge of the ship. Morro was weakened by fighting for possession, as well as being unable to physically overpower the Red Ninja.

"I think you're going down," Kai said, knowing what was coming. He spun into Airjitzu and said, "Right… now!"

The skiff was sent over the edge of a cliff, catching Morro unaware and off the cliff as well. "Sorry, Lloyd," Kai said, before jumping on tree branches and using Airjitzu to reach the Bounty. With Kai safely aboard, the Bounty sailed off into the clouds.

 **This part was really tense! I was nervous when it looked like Morro was about to kill Kai. If you have any requests, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Have No Son

**Takes place during episode 83: True Potential. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8, so don't read if you haven't seen it. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR ITS CHARACTERS OR PLOT OR ANYTHING. This is simply a novelization of one of my favorite moments in the show. And for those reading Not About Numbers, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Writer's block is the worst, and since my sister is homeschooled she spends most of her time on this computer during the day anyway. I will try really hard to send out a new chapter sometime this week. Don't think I've abandoned that story, I just am horrible at expositions. Thanks for being so patient, and enjoy!**

The Ninja Nightcrawler drove on the desert road, Lloyd holding onto the wheel tightly, his eyes narrowing. Luke Cunningham was on his bike, hidden behind a boulder. When the vehicle passed him, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "The Green Ninja's coming, alone," he said into it.

Nya, Kai, and Jay's faces appeared on the screen in front of Lloyd. "Don't do this!" Nya pleaded.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Lloyd replied coldly. "This ends. Now."

Jay reached the center of the screen. "No, Lloyd, he argued. "This doesn't end now. It's a two-way frequency. Come on, buddy!" Outraged, Lloyd punched the glass on the screen, cracking it. Their faces disappeared. "Can't get rid of us that easily," Kai's voice said. Lloyd kept punching, breaking the glass. He was sick and tired of them constantly trying to thwart him. He ignored the pain in his hand. He kept going.

The car drove up the ramp leading to the prison. Lloyd fired two torpedoes at the door and braked to a stop, emerging from the fire. The hatch in the top opened, and Lloyd hopped out. "Father!" he yelled into the prison. "Come out and face me!"

The Quiet One and the three generals watched from live security footage deep in the prison as Lloyd began to run into it. "Do you want us to deal with him?" Ultra Violet asked.

"No," Harumi replied, then smiled as an idea lit her mind. "Are these cameras on a closed channel?" she asked, turning to Killow. "They don't have to be," the big man answered, understanding what she wanted.

"Broadcast it to the world," Harumi instructed. There was nothing better than to let the citizens watch their only hope be defeated in front of their eyes. "Let them see what true power looks like." Killow and Ultra Violet laughed as they turned on the cameras.

The citizens of Ninjago City saw the TVs come on. Everywhere there was a monitor, there was Lloyd. "Hey, daddy. Look! It's the Green Ninja!" one little boy on the street told his dad, pointing at the TV.

On the _Bounty_ , Zane finished typing into the computer. "That should do it. We've regained control of navigation," he told them, but suddenly the monitor showed Lloyd walking through a dark hallway, his hands out in front of him to keep from bumping into anything.

"Hey, what's with Lloyd on the TV?" Cole asked. "Harumi," Kai breathed, his eyes locked on the screen. "She wants us to watch."

NINJA-GO!

Lloyd stepped out into the open of Kryptarium Prison. Only the moonlight and the prison lights illuminated the area. The door shut ominously behind him. He turned around, listening intently for the heavy breathing that seemed to come from all around him. "It was foolish to come here," the all-too familiar voice growled. Lloyd created two orbs of energy, lighting up his hands in green. "Show yourself, Father!" he yelled.

Lord Garmadon emerged from the darkness, his full body in view. He wore black armor and a large helmet like he used to before, except now a purple substance oozed out of his chest like he was wearing the Mask of Hatred. He had his dark skin and white face paint again, with four arms and sharp fangs, those red glowing eyes going to give Lloyd nightmares. "You… you've changed," Garmadon said.

"So have you," Lloyd acknowledged. His gloved hands changed to black again as his power left. "I don't want to have to fight you." Garmadon lunged forward, punching the ground. Lloyd jumped back and brought back his energy. Garmadon ran towards him, and he jumped up onto the ledge. "Please, this isn't you!" he yelled.

"This is the new me!" Garmadon growled. Harumi laughed watching from the security cameras. The warlord concentrated, forming a ball of energy much like Lloyd's, only it was dark purple. "You have power," he breathed, shocked. Garmadon sent several orbs at him, but he dodged them all. Lloyd jumped behind his father. "I didn't come to fight you," he repeated. Garmadon breathed heavily in response. "My father is somewhere in there." The city and the ninja watched everything unfold. "I saved you once. I'll save you again."

"There is nothing left to save!" Garmadon yelled, running to his son with only bloodthirst in his eyes. Lloyd dodged the punch, Garmadon's fist instead colliding with the wall, breaking it. "I've played many roles…" Garmadon said, sending two balls of energy at Lloyd. It collided with the Green Ninja, but his energy quickly rejuvenated him, turning his body bright green each time. Lloyd sent a ball of green energy at his father, but it absorbed into his armor, making no effect. The Green Ninja was again pushed back by another blast of intense purple energy, knocking the breath out of his lungs. "...Worn many masks: Father…husband…brother…teacher!" Each word was punctuated by another blast. Lloyd only managed to dodge one of them. "But only one was summoned back," Garmadon said as he came closer. Lloyd ran to the side, trying to get away. The last blast sent him flying against a wall. "Destroyer!" Garmadon yelled.

Lloyd picked himself up and jumped over the railing, engaging his father in a fight. He punched out several times, but a purple air surrounded the warlord, keeping him from getting hurt, while Lloyd felt the power of each hit. "It's the fight that fuels him," Harumi said from the cameras. "He's finding it, his True Potential!"

NINJA-GO!

Each citizen of Ninjago City cringed at the blows inflicted on the Green Ninja. "Get us there!" Kai yelled from the _Bounty_ as he ran to the wheel. He had had enough of watching their friend get beaten. Lloyd needed them. Nya pressed some buttons as fast as she could and pulled a lever. The ship soared through the air, its backup engines making it now faster than ever.

NINJA-GO!

Lloyd reached out and stopped Garmadon's arm. "Listen to me!" he pleaded as he dodged another punch. "You don't have to do this!" He pushed Garmadon back a step. "Harumi's using you as a pawn!"

" _You_ are the pawn!" Garmadon replied, striking out at his son. "A pawn to your own foolishness!" He grabbed the ninja, sending him flying through a wall. Lloyd coughed in the dust, trying to get up, but he groaned in pain as he felt something wrong with his leg. "Get up, son. Get up!" an older man watching encouraged, though he was desperate. Lloyd tested out the leg and groaned as he formed another ball of green energy, firing at the approaching Garmadon, but his father quickly deflected it away from him. He kicked Lloyd against the wall, grabbing his arm and forming a ball of purple energy in one of his hands. Lloyd used his energy and fought against it, sending him flying backwards through the hole he had made in the wall. He quickly picked himself up, breathing hard, as if his lungs were clawing for the air around him.

He couldn't do this. He was not strong enough. Garmadon was too much for him. He should have stayed on the _Bounty_ , he should have been a better friend. He hesitated before forming two balls of energy, the green emitting a trail in the air. He cried out as he ran towards his father, kicking and punching with all his might. He would _not_ go down. He sent the energy at Garmadon, then used the distraction to send a hit to the back of his head. Both green and purple collided, their energy flowing through each other. Garmadon threw Lloyd back, but he caught himself before he fell.

Lloyd was hit four times before he was thrown once again. Garmadon threw several large rocks from the broken watchtower at him, the last one sending a blow on Lloyd's head. Blood gushed out of the wound and into his eyes. Lloyd forced himself up again and looked around, unable to see his father. Suddenly, two hands grabbed the front of his gi and held him in the air. Lloyd found himself staring into his father's eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me," he said. "Your son."

Garmadon's grip tightened. "I have no son." Lloyd looked into Garmadon's glowing red eyes pleadingly. This was no longer the face of his father, but a monster. And he was no longer the fearless, Chosen One, Green Ninja, but a scared young boy without a father. He felt himself being thrown and slammed into four different walls, through the night air, and facedown into the sand, enough to knock the breath out of his lungs.

The citizens gasped as the ninja pulled himself through the sand, too weak to do anything else. They waited for him to rise, like he always did, and defeat evil, the way he was supposed to. He never did.

The Quiet One and the three generals crowded around Garmadon, who stood in victory at the broken wall. "The streets are in fear," Ultra Violet spoke. "Everyone saw Lord Garmadon defeat his son!" she exclaimed.

Harumi looked at the pathetic Green Ninja from far away. "Let him live, to see his father's reign. Gather everyone. We ride to the city at dawn." She looked at Garmadon surrounded in his purple energy. "It's time Ninjago meets their new emperor: Emperor Garmadon." The light faded completely.

Lloyd struggled to pull himself through the sand, his wheezing breaths sending flares of hot pain into his chest every time. His fingers clawed into the sand. But nothing could compare to how broken his heart felt, the way that Garmadon had just disowned him. He knew that this Garmadon was truly not the man he recognized. "Father…" he moaned as he dropped his head in the sand. The picture slipped from his fingers, blowing in the cold desert air, a mere loss of memories long past.


End file.
